


Early Morning Musings

by SamuelJames



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie waking after a night with Colby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Early Morning Musings  
> Pairing: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Charlie waking after a night with Colby  
> Notes: Prompt was Numb3rs, author's choice/author's choice, waking up with the taste of him on his tongue and an empty bed  
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Normally Charlie’s alarm was set to come on to morning radio and more often than not he woke just before it and would listen to a song or two before getting up. This morning when he woke there was silence. He opened his eyes and saw a beige wall that definitely wasn’t his. His mouth felt weird, not just the didn’t brush his teeth feeling but a strange taste.

Then the memory hit him, Colby. Last night had been great, Colby was so responsive to Charlie, his fingers and his tongue. Charlie had kissed each of Colby’s nipples, kissed his neck, ran his hands across Colby’s abs. Colby’s kiss had been softer than Charlie imagined it would be and he gripped Charlie’s hair on the good side of painful. After more kisses and exploration there’d been that sixty-nine that had Charlie half-hard again now just remembering it. Colby’s cock wasn’t extremely thick but it was long and Charlie used his hands to help. He cupped Colby’s balls in his hand and perhaps squeezed just a little too hard when Colby swirled his tongue on the head of Charlie’s cock.

Neither of them was completely focused on each other, aware of their own sensations but there would be time for finesse later on. Charlie doesn’t remember at what stage it became a race but both their movements had grown frantic and Charlie had to put a hand on Colby’s hip to avoid being choked with his thrusts. It hadn’t taken long for them both to come in each others’ mouths. Afterwards he’d kissed Colby slowly, no energy for anything else. He supposed some of that taste must be him too.

He got up and used the bathroom and was surprised to see Colby when he walked back into the bedroom.

“I went out to the bakery for croissants and got you a toothbrush at the drug store. If you want to have a shower you can borrow my boxers.”

Charlie smiled, “thanks, breakfast sounds good. I’ll just use the shower first.”

Both of them kept smiling at each other neither wanting to say how much they’d enjoyed the night before but both hoping it wasn’t a one-off.


End file.
